Life after the Battle of Hogwarts
by xXDestinyXx
Summary: This is the real Life after the Battle of hogwarts. Hogwarts is on lockdown- people can only enter. Muggles all over the world find out about wizards, and somehow the Trio and Ginny find love in it all


This is a Ginny and Harry chapter, it is my first one posted. Please review :)

* * *

The Burrow was the home of the 'Weasley' family. The Weasley's had one unique thing in common- blazing red hair. Molly and Arthur Weasley had seven children, six of which were boys and the youngest so happened to be a girl. One of the boys 'Fred' died last year in the Battle of Hogwarts- but nobody like to mention those days anymore. It was a month later and sometimes you would still walk into a room to find a distressed Weasley having a complete breakdown, most of the time it was Molly- Fred's mother- or George- Fred's twin. It was hard to say which one was in worst shape after Fred's dreadful death, they both didn't talk much- or in George's case even leave his room. The youngest child, the only girl- named Ginny- was now waking up with a cool breeze playing with her blazing red hair.

Ginny opened her eyes, and slowly got up and put on some navy-blue robe. Ginny then trudged down the stairs to see if her mum (Molly Weasley) was awake yet. When she entered the kitchen Ginny found her mother cooking breakfast- bacon and eggs.

"Good-morning sweetie, did you sleep well?" Mum asked Ginny.

"Not really, I had another nightmare, this time it felt real! I coulda' sworn I saw F-F-Fred's dead body again," Ginny felt a tear slide down her cheek and she wiped it away.

"Oh, dear come her it's alright hunny it was j-j-just a dream," Molly gave Ginny one of her famous bone crushing hugs and Ginny felt a little bit of her pain leave. Then Molly continued to cook breakfast, whilst Ginny sat down on a chair and thought about the last month- how Harry had moved officially into the Burrow (Grimlaud place reminded him too much of Sirius), how they were finally going out since-

"Oh, Ginny could you go wake up the boys breakfast is almost ready."

"Yes mum," and with that Ginny left the room and went into the living room when saw Bill, George, and Charlie trudging down the stairs.

"Bill, Charlie, George breakfast is done," Ginny announced when they jumped off the last step.

"Thanks Gin," Bill murmured.

And with that Bill, George, and Charlie left, whilst Ginny went up the stairs, she only had to wake up Ron and Harry now- Percy had to go to the Ministry with Aurther early that morning. Ginny was used to Percy and her father not being around, the Ministry were still investigating all the workers to make sure none were Death Eaters and security was very tight. Ginny went to the very top of the creaky stairs were Ron and Harry stayed (Harry now had Fred's old bed, it had a few springs that were broken but other then that it was very comfortable.) Feeling content Ginny knocked on the door.

"Harry, Ron breakfast is done." Ginny said while opening the door with a smile on her face. She walked over to the window and pulled back the curtains to let the Autumn sun fall on their drowsy faces.

"Good-morning Ginny," Harry said while putting his glasses on his face and smiling.

"Ugghhhh, get a room," Ron complained, he accepted Harry and Ginny as a couple but it still made him uncomfortable.

Ginny blushed and said, "If you don't like it you can leave."

"Yeah I was leaving anyways," Ron said while getting up to go get breakfast.

Now Harry and Ginny were alone, which now felt as natural as breathing. "Hello Gin" Harry said while putting on a deep red robe and walking over to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How is your' morning so far?" Harry asked in her ear.

"Good, but I've only just woke up so that's not much of a question." Ginny teased twisting around to face Harry.

"How did you sleep?" Ginny asked.

"Great I had dreams about quiditch and you were a chaser" Harry said in Ginny's ear, "and you?" Harry asked while bending down to give her a short passionate kiss.

"I've had better," Ginny said with a shiver down her back and hugged Harry while a tear ran down her face.

"Nightmares again?" Harry asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, Fred was f-f-f-fighting Bellatrix and she sent the killing curse at him but you jumped in f-f-f-front of it a-a-a-and then she sent one straight at Fred and he w-w-w-was gone. Two people I loved were killed by B-B-Bellatrix in a minute, so I sent a k-k-killing curse at her but she j-j-j-jumped out of the way and it missed. Instead it hit a suit of a-a-armour which exploded. T-t-t-then she sent one at m-m-m-me and mum grabbed me and p-p-pulled me out of the way, and I woke u-u-up," Ginny was having a complete breakdown and Harry held he tight and she wrapped her arms around his back. Harry could not think of anything to say so he just held and and shushed her and told her it was just a stood like that until Ginny calmed down.

"We should go downstairs before Ron eats everything," Harry whispered in her ear. They turned towards the door and Harry grabbed Ginny's hand, and they left Ron and Harry's room to go eat.


End file.
